


First Lady Fanfair

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s07e19 The Last Hurrah, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Abbey and CJ come to the realization that they are not ready to leave Washington.





	First Lady Fanfair

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Jed was sitting quietly at his desk, perusing the budget when one of the doors that separated he and CJ Cregg’s offices burst open. He looked up to see his wife standing in front of him with a red face and raccoon eyes with streaks of mascara running down her cheeks.  
He frowned as he noticed CJ following behind her with a similar look. Now, he was but one humble man, a true servant to these women standing before him. And although he and Abbey had been married for forty years, he still didn’t always understand her. And the last time that both CJ and his lovely bride had both cried at the same time was when they were at Leo’s funeral. His first thought was of who it could have been that died, now.

He stood, quickly as Abbey sobbed like a child in front of him, CJ doing almost the same behind her. He frowned, “Abbey, what’s wrong? What’s happened?” He walked around his desk abruptly to cup her face in his hands.

Abbey was having trouble getting her voice to work properly with her breathing. She was gasping for air and sobbing like a baby. He led her over to one of the couches and poured her a glass of water. Handing it to her, and still frowning, he watched as she tried to get a few sips down.

“Calm down sweetie.” Jed said, looking from his wife to CJ and back again. “What is going on here? CJ?”

“It’s just not fair!” CJ said, rather loudly for his taste. Jed realized that he was a little on the older man side, but he wasn’t exactly hard of hearing, yet. “We’ve worked so hard!” She fell onto the couch across from the Bartlets and wiped at her eyes.

“What’s not fair?” Jed asked. “CJ, what is wrong with you two?” It had seemed like they had both calmed down just slightly and he looked to Abbey for an answer.

Abbey took a breath to calm herself, but when she looked at her husbands face, she lost the calm. She began to cry profusely once again before wailing, plaintively, “I want to be First Lady again!” and then buried her face in Jed’s shirt front.

He frowned, grabbing her sobbing form by her arms and trying to provide her some comfort. She mumbled something into his chest that he definitely could not make out, even with his good hearing and he asked her, “What?”

CJ tried to speak for Abbey, but the second that Abbey’s fresh wave of tears hit her, CJ was immediately infected, as well. So, she also sobbed and cried out, “She wants to be First Lady again!” and buried her own face in her hands. Jed handed her his hanker chief, as Abbey didn’t need it because she obviously preferred his shirt front.

“CJ, what?” Jed asked as CJ blew her nose in the white fabric.

She looked up at her boss with sad puppy dog eyes. “She wants to be the First Lady again.” CJ reiterated, and Abbey nodded her head yes into his chest. “And I want to be Chief of staff again!” she told Jed, as if he should be able to read their minds.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” he said stroking Abbey’s hair. “Abbey?” he looked down at her. “Talk to me, baby.” he said.

Abbey sat up and wiped at her eyes with her fingers. She looked up at him and said, in a not so quiet voice, “I want to be First Lady still, and I want you to be the President, and I want CJ to be the Chief of Staff, and I do not want the Santos’ sleeping in my bed!”

“What?” he frowned. “They won’t be sleeping in our bed, baby. I’m sure they’ll have their own.” he smiled down at her. “And that was one hell of a run on sentence.”

“We are not leaving this building!” CJ said firmly. “We are going to be here forever! We deserve it!”

“I’m the First Lady!” Abbey declared loudly. “We don’t need another one.”

“Abbey…” Jed said.

“Don’t Abbey, me, you jackass, you better fix this!” Abbey ordered him.

Jed held out his hands. “What in the world can I do about it?”

“You’re the President!” CJ reminded him. “Write a bill or something. Four more years.” she said happily. “Bartlet for America!”

“Bartlets for America.” Abbey corrected her.

CJ raised her hand in mid-air cheering. “Oh, yeah, sorry. Bartlets for America!” she corrected herself.

“What in the hell has gotten into you two?” Jed asked as Abbey began to cheer with CJ, and they both began chanting ‘Bartlets for America’, over and over. He shook his head, these two women were absolutely out of control. He thought he was going to have to call in the Secret Service Agents to contain them.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head until the chanting stopped. “I want to be the First Lady again.” Abbey said once more.

“You are the First Lady.” he said. “And you are the Chief of Staff.”

CJ shook her head. “Not for much longer.” CJ said. “And I can’t believe we didn’t fix this sooner.”

“Fix what?” he asked.

“Yeah, you have to re-write the Constitution.” Abbey said simply.

Jed looked at his wife with longing in his eyes, then shook his head. “Oh, if wishing made it so, Abbey.” he said softly, squeezing her hand.

She shook her head with fresh tears in her eyes. “I don’t want to leave, Jed.” she pleaded with him. “Isn’t there anything you can do?”

“Sir, you have to get us back in the White House.” CJ joined Abbey’s plea. “We decided that we don’t think that you can be replaced, especially by someone that much younger than you. And the Constitution already has grammar problems. Don’t worry, Toby’s on it!”

“Yeah, and I don’t want Helen in my office.” Abbey said, childishly, sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest in a huff. “I don’t particularly care for her.”

“And Josh will just make an absolute mess in my office!” CJ added her two cents.

“So, this is about your offices?” he asked.

 

Abbey frowned. “No! This is not about our offices!” she stared him straight in the face. “I am the First Lady! She isn’t fit to shine my shoes, much less fill them, Josiah.”

“Abbey, I thought you hated being the First Lady.” Jed said.

“Well, I don’t.” she stated firmly.

Jed narrowed his eyes at the two women. “What brought all of this on?”

 

Previously, in CJ Cregg’s office.

 

CJ sat at her desk, roaming through various files and rubbing her temples when there was a knock on her door. “Come in!” she called.

The door opened, “Hey, CJ.” Abbey said, walking in and closing the door behind her. “Got a few minutes?”

CJ stood at the sight of her. “Hey, Abbey.” she greeted. “I think I can squeeze you in for as long as you like, please. I could definitely use a break.” she walked over near the couch as Abbey sat down and made herself comfortable. “Care for a drink?”

“That sounds lovely. Thank you.” Abbey answered.

“What’s your poison?” she asked, walking to her mini fridge. “I’ve got…well, I pretty much have   
beer.” CJ frowned, wondering when she became a beer fan.

“That’s fine.” Abbey said.

“Really?” CJ asked.

“I’ve had beer before CJ.” Abbey replied.

“Yeah, but let me just call…”

“Give me the damned beer, CJ.” Abbey said, smiling.

CJ nodded and handed Abbey the beer, who popped the top expertly and shot it into the trashcan like a forward guard. CJ smiled and did the same. She sat down next to the First Lady, her friend, her secret mentor and sometimes mother figure. She imagined this would be the last time that they could sit and talk, chilling out with one another. In this building, anyway. That made her unhappy. Soon, this would no longer be her office; Abbey Bartlet would no longer be her confidant. The place that she spent her last eight years, where she has laughed, and hurt, sweat blood and tears. Where she has solved problems, put minds at ease, and served the greatest country in the land. This would no longer be where she belonged.

“Abbey?” CJ said. 

“Yeah?” Abbey turned to her, sipping on the beer, relishing in the cold liquid sliding down her throat.

“How do you feel?” she asked. “About leaving.”

 

Abbey shrugged. “I’m torn. I want to take him home with me, have him all to myself. I don’t think I’m not going to mind being woken up in the morning by the sunlight instead of an Aide, or a ringing telephone.” she admitted, lowering her head, a smile playing at her lips. “It’ll be nice to have dinner without being interrupted, sleep without being interrupted, and …other things without being interrupted.”

CJ smiled. “Well, Abbey, I gotta say, in the last eight years, I think you got more of your fair share of the, uh, other things.”

Abbey laughed. “Yeah, but it was not easy. Ever.” she said. “I’m getting a little too old to be screwing my husband up against some wall in some inconspicuous area where the Service Agents can hear my every…sound.”

“But, wasn’t it fun?” CJ waggled her eyebrows at Abbey and they both laughed.

“But…” Abbey continued, “There is so much I’m going to miss.” she looked up and around the room. “This place is beautiful. There have been a lot of memories made here, for me. I’m going to miss being the most respected woman in the country, that’s for sure. Things are changing, and there is absolutely nothing we can do about any of it. First, Leo, then Toby, now this.” she sighed. “I really do love this place, and all its history. All of the gorgeous old furniture, the paintings, the rooms. Everything this place stands for and represents. This place is full of greatness, the people that have lived here, worked her…I’m certainly glad to be one of them.”

CJ smiled. “Me too.” she nodded. “I’m going to miss it.”

“Yeah.” Abbey said.

“Being here every morning, letting the world in on important events. Keeping the boys in control, saving their asses.” CJ smiled fondly. Abbey nodded. “I miss Leo, already.” she said sadly. “And I miss Toby, and Josh, and Sam. This is hard, Abbey.”

“I know.” Abbey sympathized.

“I’m going to miss your husband pretty badly.” CJ admitted.

“Yeah?” Abbey asked.

“He’s a great man, Abbey. The best man for the job.” CJ said sarcastically. “Being replaced by a   
lower caliber person.”

Abbey looked at her surprised by her revelation. “You don’t think he’s right for the job?” Abbey asked.

CJ shook her head. “I think he is…” she sighed, searching for the word.

“Not equipped to handle the severity of this job.” Abbey finished for her. “Not entirely, anyway.”

CJ looked at Abbey in surprise. “You too?” Abbey nodded, sipping on the beer once again. CJ faced her. “There is something I need to say…to you.”

Abbey looked to her expectantly, curiously. “What?” she asked.

“She’s not you.” CJ said, seriously, shaking her head. “She’ll never be you. Nobody will.”

Abbey furrowed her brows. “What do you mean?” she asked.  
“You’re like my idol.” CJ admitted.

“What?” Abbey asked, smiling. “Your idol? Why?”

“You have it all. The looks, the brains, the personality, the compassion, the sensuality.” CJ grinned sheepishly. “You’ve got a great husband who adores you. You have a beautiful family. You and the President are like the perfect representation of the perfect American couple.” she shook her head. “Helen Santos is not Abbey Bartlet. She’s just not.” she shook her head again. “She is not you. She can’t take your place.”

“Well, I’ve only met her once or twice, but she seems like she might have a good head on her   
shoulders.” Abbey sighed. “You know, that is a lie. I hate her.”

CJ laughed. “Abbey!”

“No, seriously, I don’t like the fact that she is trailing me, that she is walking behind me with a fucking broom, cleaning up after me. Wiping the board clean, starting fresh, everything that I’ve done in the last eight years, she’s going to try and do better.” Abbey huffed.

“Are you jealous?” CJ asked.

“No, I’m annoyed.” Abbey said. “If they ever try and compare us, I swear, CJ, I might flip out on somebody.”

CJ laughed. “Well, they haven’t so far, so I’m guessing that they won’t.” CJ frowned. “It seems like you are already off of the radar. That’s a shame. You are one of the worldliest women that the country has ever seen. You’re a great role model.” 

“So are you, CJ.” Abbey replied. “Are you going to stay?”

CJ shook her head. “I don’t think so. Nothing will ever compare to the Bartlet Administration.” CJ laughed. “Too, bad we can’t run again.”

Abbey snorted. “What are you planning to do with your life Claudia Jean?” she asked.

CJ blushed, but she couldn’t hide her grin. “I’m thinking about Danny.” she admitted.

“What did he offer you?” Abbey asked.

“Danny?” CJ asked.

Abbey shook her head. “Santos.”

CJ hesitated. “Special Counsel to the President.”

Abbey nodded, “Why only…” 

“I didn’t want to commit to the White House.” CJ said. “Bartlet was my horse-both of them.” she winked at Abbey.

“You know something?” Abbey said softly. “He’s more than that.” Abbey stared straight ahead, as if in a daze. “Do you think he was the best?”

“I do.” CJ said. “But, I’m biased.”

“Me too.” Abbey said. “Another beer?”

CJ got up to refresh their beers. “You know, Abbey, I never pictured our last hurrah to be sitting in my office drinking a couple of beers.”

Abbey laughed. “Me either.” Abbey admitted. “But, I also never pictured actually having to have a last hurrah. When you move into this place it’s just another job, you know. When you’re here for a year, you realize that you are stuck for years. When you’re in the middle of your second term, you think it’ll never end. But when it’s time for you to leave, you don’t want to. That’s the magic of this place.” she sighed. “He’s right, we haven’t done enough.”

“Abbey, it had to be hard for you, everything that happened, you with Zoey and all of that.” CJ said. “A lesser person may not have recovered from that. The Santos’ children are young that would be tragic.”

“Yeah,” Abbey agreed. “If they got faced with something like that, I’m not sure they’d be able to get through it together. It was hard enough for me and Jed and we’ve been married forever. I handled that all wrong.” she admitted. “All wrong. If I could do it over…God, CJ.” she buried her face in her hands.

“Abbey, I don’t think that they are strong like you and the President, they’re…different.” CJ said, with a puzzled look on her face.

“No, CJ, they aren’t. We are.” Abbey said. “It would be unfair to compare anyone else’ relationship with mine and Jed’s. It’s different, we are different.”

“I know.” CJ agreed. “That’s why I had such a hard time agreeing to try things out for myself.” she shook her head. “Poor Danny.”

“Give it a try, CJ. You might be a whole other person a year from now.” Abbey said. “I was once like you. Determined, strong, willful, reaching for the stars and not wanting anyone’s help to get them.” she smiled. “I wanted those stars, CJ.” her eyes welled up with tears. “I ended up getting them.”

CJ smiled. “What happened?”

A small tear escaped down her cheek. “Jed gave them to me.” she smiled. She looked at CJ, “You deserve that, too, you know. Give it a try.”

“I will.” CJ promised, smiling. “Now that I’m about to lose my job.”

“You and me both, kiddo.” Abbey said.

“I want to be Bartlet’s Chief of Staff.” CJ said. “And be with Danny.”

“I want to be Bartlet’s First Lady.” Abbey said. “And be with Jed.”

CJ nodded. “Maybe he can re-elect himself.” she said. “Toby found one mistake in the   
Constitution already.”

Abbey laughed. “Oh, of course he did. Leave it to Toby to check the grammar of our Founding Fathers.” she wiped at the tears in her eyes. Abbey raised her arms dramatically in the air. “My husband and someone that needs a pardon re-writing the United States Constitution so that they could continue on running the country.”

CJ laughed. “Ridiculous.”

Abbey and CJ sat in the office for over an hour talking and reminiscing. And drinking more beer.

By the time they had both come to the conclusion that they didn’t really hate their successors, they just wanted to keep their respective titles for a little while longer, and they were just a little bit tipsy. And drunk enough to decide to convince the President to try to re-write all of the laws in the land.

 

Oval Office, Present

 

Jed sighed. “Okay, so you two are a little drunk?” he asked, standing. 

“Just a smidge.” Abbey said innocently holding her thumb and forefinger just a smidge away from one another to make her point.

“It was only beer.” CJ said, as if it were even possible to get even a buzz on beer. “Abbey drinks hard liquor all the time, Jed.”

The President looked at CJ with more than amusement in his eyes. “Did you just call me Jed?” he asked, his eyes twinkling.

“Yes, I did.” CJ replied haughtily. Then she put her hand on her head, “Oh, I’m gonna have a hangover tomorrow!”

Jed put his hands on his hips. “And why is that?” he asked. “Because every time you drink with the First Lady you get a hangover.”

“Not anymore.” CJ said firmly. “Because you won’t let her be the First Lady anymore.” she accused.

“Okay, how are you getting home tonight?” he asked her.

“I have a driver.” she reminded him.

“And she’s not going home, anyway, Mr. President.” Abbey said then grinned. “She’s going to   
Danny’s.”

“I’m reaching for the stars!” CJ said.

Jed frowned, “What?”

“Wait, Abbey, Danny is shorter than me!” CJ whined.

“Its okay, CJ.” Abbey said. “If he really loves you he will give you the stars.”

“What stars?” Jed asked. “What the hell are you two talking about, now?” he was becoming annoyed with them. He had seen these two drunk together more than enough times to no longer be too amused by it.

“Bet Helen Santos doesn’t have stars.” Abbey huffed.

“And her husband is tall!” CJ said and she and Abbey laughed.

“What a shame.” Abbey said, shaking her head. “How can she be a First Lady without stars?”

CJ shook her head. “No stars.”

“What stars?!” Jed asked.

Abbey held her arms out to him, motioning for him to come to her. He shook his head, but came and sat down next to her. She curled her arms around his neck and began to kiss him on his neck. “The stars like you gave to me.” she whispered. “I love you…” she breathed into his ear.

“So you’re not going to try and stay the President?” CJ asked.

“No, I’m not.” he replied. “I’m just too tired.” he patted Abbey’s arms. “And I would imagine the   
two of you should be tired as well.” he was trying to get them to break apart so he could get his wife to bed. 

“Well, that’s fine.” CJ said standing. “If you’re not going to stay the President, then I’m going home.” she declared.

“Are you okay?” Jed asked, standing.

“Oh, I’m fine right now. It’s tomorrow that I’m worried about.” CJ said. “Good night, Mr.   
President, Good night, Abbey.”

“Night CJ.” Abbey said, falling back against the couch.

“Good night, Claudia Jean.” Jed said. He turned to look at his wife as the door clicked closed. He walked over and sat down next to her, pulling her down so that her head lay in his lap. “So, what was that all about, Abbey?” he asked. “You don’t like Helen?”

Abbey lifted her head. “Don’t call her that.” she said. “Call her Mrs. Santos.”

He grinned; he loved it when Abbey got jealous, especially at absolutely nothing. “Okay. Why don’t you like her?”

“Because she isn’t me.” Abbey replied dryly. “She’s taking my place, why would I enjoy that?” she laid her head back down, looking up at him.

“She’s not taking your place.” Jed said.

“Yes, she is.” Abbey said.

“Well, you had a predecessor.” he reminded her.

“Please, old Mrs. Lassiter? No competition.” she said, and then sighing, she admitted. “I’m just not ready, Jed. I’m not ready to be replaced.”

“I thought you hated being the First Lady.” he said.

“I only hated parts of it.” she said. “I really did enjoy it, Jed, I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

He nodded. “I see. You will always be my First Lady.” he winked at her.

With that she pulled his head down and kissed him hard on the mouth. “I love you, President Bartlet.” she breathed.

Jed smiled. “I love you, too, First Lady Bartlet.” 

“Prove it.” she said huskily, her eyes shining with lust.

“I just might.” he promised her, as she pulled his head down for another kiss, running her fingers through his hair.

“You might? You’ll have to do better than that buddy.” she said.

“Are you finished crying?” he asked, pulling her up and guiding her to sit in his lap.

“Yes.” she said.

“You aren’t ready to be replaced?” he asked. “We’re not being replaced, we are moving on.” he   
said, sliding his hands along her waist.

“To what?” she asked.

“Bigger and better things.”

“What could be bigger for us than the White House?” she asked.

“Us.” he said softly, causing tears to well in her eyes. “Nothing but me and you, for the rest of our lives. Sleeping, eating, relaxing, vacationing, traveling, and a little bit of recreational activities. Just me and you, doll.” he said, smiling. “Okay, well a lot of the recreational part.”

She grinned, pulling his head to her for a deeper kiss, harder and longer than the previous two. “I think we might be a little out of practice on that last one.” Abbey breathed. “Want to go upstairs and get a little practice in?”

Jed grinned. “Well, practice does make perfect…” he said. Abbey began to pull away from him to go upstairs, but he pulled her back down into his lap. “No, no.” he grinned wickedly at her. “Here.” Jed knew there was no way that Abbey was going to let her ‘successor’ beat her at anything if she could help it. And one more time in the Oval would only put another notch on Abbey’s belt, giving the new girl something to maybe strive for.

Abbey smiled and shook her head. “Yeah, baby, here.” she agreed.

“This office still belongs to me, after all.” Jed said. “Might as well make good use of it while we can, huh?” he leaned to suck on her neck.

“Might as well.” Abbey said, beginning to unbutton his shirt. Jed was right; she would always be his First Lady. And that was all that she ever really wanted, anyway. So, Abbey decided to enjoy her last few weeks as the First Lady. And relax before she moved onto the best and brightest future that she could ever hope for.

Her and Jed. Alone. At last. Living under the stars that he pulled from the sky for her.

There was no better place to be.

No better place at all.

End.


End file.
